A half-bridge circuit may include two analog devices or switches. A half-bridge circuit may be used in power supplies for motors, in rectifiers, and for power conversion. Each half-bridge circuit package has several contacts and may include several conductive paths to connect the contacts to each other and to external components. Each switch in a half-bridge circuit may include a control terminal such as a gate. If a control terminal is activated, even accidentally, the respective switch may conduct electricity to an output node.